Take Me to Church
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: [AU/noSBURB] Tu nombre es John Egbert, vives en un pueblo conservador y religioso donde has cometido el único y mayor pecado del lugar: Ser homosexual. ¿Qué vas a hacer?
1. Cada domingo es más sombrío

Bueno ._. les traemos aquí otra historia que se nos ocurrió gracias a una canción/video/rol. ¿Han visto el video "Take me to Church"? Bueno, nos inspiramos fuertemente en ese video más que nada. No consideramos que sea un songfic, pero nosotras usamos mucho la canción para inspirarnos en escribir la historia, si escuchan la canción mientras leen pueden ambientarse más en el mundo que está ubicada la historia del fanfic.

Sin más, felices fiestas :) disfruten de la historia.

*whispers* con los títulos de los capítulos jugaremos con oraciones de la canción, en serio amamos esa canción :(

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no nos pertenece.

**Notas:** Lenguaje sexual y contenido homofóbico.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong> Cada domingo es más sombrío.

Tu nombre es John Egbert, tienes 19 años y vives en un pequeño pueblo en alguna parte de los Estados Unidos. En este pueblo todos los días hay neblina, el sol es algo que rara vez al año se llega a aparecer. La gente ahí es rutinaria, tú eres rutinario. Eres hijo de una familia conservadora y religiosa, tu padre es alto partícipe en las festividades religiosas que se organizan en el lugar, es conocido en todo el pueblo casi como el mismo sacerdote. Tú debes seguir los mismos pasos, todos los días te levantas antes de irte a la escuela a rezar con tu padre y tu abuela. Estás muy metido en todo esto de la religión pero no es lo tuyo, debes aceptar.

Eres John Egbert y vives con miedo.

Miedo de vivir en un lugar conservador, bajo el seno de una familia conservadora y especialmente religiosa. Ser forzado a creer en un Dios y orarle todos los días por tu salvación cuando sabes que no existe alguna para ti. La crianza que has llevado te ha enseñado una sola cosa, cosa con la que has vivido casi toda tu vida y por eso es que vives con el miedo a flor de piel.

El ser homosexual es un alto crimen. Un crimen religioso e incluso formal. Tú al vivir y convivir de cerca con el alto clero de este lugar sabes cuál es el castigo para aquellos que no son normales, aquellos que no siguen al pie de la letra la sagrada ley.

Tienes miedo de esto, vives escondido en tu casa a causa de esto, tampoco es que tengas muchos amigos con los cuales salir a convivir y mucho menos cuando tienes la presión social de tener una pareja ya para que en un futuro puedas traer descendencia a tu familia. Qué sociedad más vieja era en la que vivías, lo que llevas ahora no era vida.

La primera vez que te diste cuenta que no eras "normal" fue a los 14 o 15 años, posiblemente un poco menos de edad, pero estás seguro que era más o menos oscilando esas porque ya estabas lo suficientemente consciente para saber que nadie debía saber tu condición, nadie debía saber lo que pasaba por tu cabeza ni lo que tu cuerpo sentía cuando apreciabas de más la anatomía masculina.

Siempre creíste que al llegar a la secundaria conseguirías una linda novia y harías orgulloso a tu padre, pero incluso la decepción fue grande para ti cuando no podías ni excitarte mirando pornografía, te era incluso repugnante y en sus inicios creías que era simplemente por la falta de costumbre de observar este tipo de material, pero te topaste por error la pornografía gay y supiste que de verdad había algo mal en ti. Las enseñanzas que se te habían implantado no dictaban nada de producir sensaciones placenteras apreciando a alguien de tu mismo sexo, ni mucho menos disfrutando de mirar un acto sexual entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Entonces, ¿qué estaba mal?, ¿qué podías hacer?

No te habías aceptado siendo homosexual hasta los 18 años, cuando a causa de la presión de tu padre habías tenido que conseguirte una novia para evitar sospechas. Desde siempre habías estado asustado de lo que pudiesen pensar, tienes miedo del rechazo, del repudio y del castigo que podría arremeter contra ti. Te da miedo enfrentarlo, te da miedo aceptarte así, pero no puedes más y necesitas ayuda.

—John, ¿pasa algo? —dice Rose quien estaba sentada junto a ti en su habitación. Rose, ella había sido tu amiga desde que tenían trece años, quizás es la única persona que ha escuchado todos tus problemas desde que los descubriste y es también, la única que conoce tu probable condición.

La miras, siempre te había gustado mirarla porque su rostro te inspiraba seguridad y protección, esos ojos lilas brillaban por sobre ese ambiente gris en el que vivían. —Lo de siempre Rose, ¿podría ser otra cosa? —le respondes con algo de pesadez, lamentas ser así con ella, porque no se merecía que la trates así, pero ella es tan gran amiga que comprende el porqué estás así. Además, ella te ayuda fingiendo ser tu novia falsa.

Rose tuerce su boca, el labial oscuro ayuda a resaltar más sus expresiones y sabes que esa expresión significa preocupación y frustración por no saber qué hacer. Miras un poco más ese labial oscuro tan característico de ella, que no se le es permitido usar en la calle puesto que aseguran que podría pertenecer a un culto demoníaco por lo que se reserva el uso del mismo en su habitación. Es parte de ella, dices, por eso necesitaba usarlo aunque sea en su habitación.

—John, estos días he estado navegando más de lo usual por internet. —comienza a decirte, pero en ese momento ya habías fijado tu mirada en uno de sus pósters de sirenas en la pared, sabes que tiene una mayor preferencia por los pulpos o los moluscos en general, pero no es una figura adecuada para una señorita asegura su madre.

Independientemente de eso, te atrapa más lo que te estaba comentando tan de pronto. —Y, me topé con un sitio que es relativamente nuevo, creo que deberías echarle un vistazo. —dicho esto, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia su escritorio para tomar uno de esos post-its lilas que tiene siempre a la mano y escribir con tinta negra algo que pudiste leer hasta que te entrega el papel en la mano.

Con las cejas arqueadas, observas lo escrito en el papel y te llama la atención el nombre del sitio.

_Take Me to Church blogsonline_

—¿Qué es esto, Rose? —el nombre ciertamente no te dice mucho más que creer que es otro sitio fastidioso religioso, ya estabas harto de tener que ver todos los días algo que tenga que ver con religión.

Rose toma asiento nuevamente a tu lado y pone su mano en tu hombro, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para mirarte más fijamente, sin que tuvieses que moverte de mirar el papel. Su cabello rubio dorado cae sobre su rostro y es cuando te percatas por completo que te estaba mirando. —Sólo échale un vistazo, estoy cien por ciento segura de que te ayudará en algo. —por más increíble que se viese, te sonríe de una forma sincera y diminuta, lo bastante para sentirte reconfortado por dentro. —Bueno, supongo que te haré caso, siempre tienes razón… —te encoges de hombros y en ese momento Rose te da un abrazo sincero, lo suficiente para sentirte bien en ese breve momento.

En tu casa, más en la noche después de cenar y hacer tus oraciones diarias antes de dormir, subes a tu habitación y tomas tu celular. Buscas el papel que Rose te dio esta tarde para echarle un vistazo, como te habías prometido a ti mismo y a Rose también. Se te complica un poco teclear en la oscuridad, pero te arriesgas a que tu padre te descubra y te castigue si es que prendías la luz.

Milagrosamente, logras acceder a la página con éxito y te toma por sorpresa un blog bastante minimalista, con un título igual al de la dirección: Take me to church. Si eres sincero, este título te crea conflicto, es decir, ¿llévame a la iglesia? Por qué alguien querría entrar a un blog llamado así. Supones que Rose ya revisó el contenido del mismo y puede ser de utilidad. Tuerces la boca, comienza a ser un poco extraño.

Revisas un poco las entradas, éstas tienen títulos extraños y no sabes ni por dónde empezar a revisar, hasta que tienes la brillante idea de revisar el contenido del blog, la descripción del mismo.

"_Nacimos enfermos,_

_pero nos encanta,_

_nadie puede ordenarnos sanar._

_Amén."_

Es entonces que comprendes en qué te puede ayudar este blog.

EB: disculpen amigos que los moleste en esta noche, me preguntaba si alguno me podría ayudar con un problema que tengo.  
>EB: vivo en una zona un poco peligrosa y tengo miedo de que mis vecinos se enteren de que, bueno, no me gustan las chicas.<br>EB: me temo que no puedo cambiarme de vivienda asi que esa no es una solución y pues necesito ayuda, me siento desesperado y terriblemente solo, nadie sabe que lo soy pero tengo miedo de que algún dia suceda.

Lo envías en el tablón de mensajes, así como hay muchos mensajes pidiendo ayuda, hay también muchos otros insultando. Ojalá lo que recibieras en tu pequeño pueblo sea nada más insultos. Los mensajes de necesidad te gritaban en tu mente que no estabas en esto solo y sabes que posiblemente no lo estarás en un poco más de tiempo.

-.-.-

Tu celular vibra en el bolsillo de tu pants que utilizas para dormir. Arqueas una ceja y lo desbloqueas para mirar qué es lo que había causado la vibración. Es obvio que es notificación de alguna red que seguías, precisamente la de tu blog.

Sin siquiera leer la respuesta, te imaginas que puede ser un chico pidiéndote ayuda para salir del clóset, le dirías lo que le dices a todos los que has aconsejado, la mayoría de ellos han salido muy bien y los otros aún así jamás habían decidido a confesar su orientación sexual.

Nunca respondes públicamente, sigues su nombre de usuario y le mandas un mensaje privado.

TG: claro es por eso que estoy aqui  
>TG: agregame en pesterchum tal parece que lo usas<br>TG: con este chumhandle  
>TG: turntechGodhead<p>

* * *

><p>o\ ¿comentarios?


	2. Conoce la desaprobación de todos

Holiii, aquí Aki al habla y les traemos un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Saben? Nos gustó la aceptación que tuvo esta historia y pues esta vez decidí hacer este capítulo largo, pero lo necesario para que avance lo más que se pueda... ¡esperamos que el tamaño no les sea una molestia!

En fin, sin más bla bla bla disfruten el capítulo :)

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no nos pertenece.

**Notas:** Muchos pesterlogs, ciudad ficticia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong> Conoce la desaprobación de todos.

Estás en tu habitación cuando recién te has despertado. Otro día donde has dormido más de la cuenta, crees, porque miras hacia la ventana y te topas con un cielo oscuro pero no lo suficiente como para decir que son más de las siete.

Mist Hills siempre ha sido así, un lugar donde el sol no sale y la niebla invade, en invierno llueve en vez de nevar y en verano existe la cacería de flores para llevar a las capilla. Un panorama desolador para cualquier persona que visite este lugar, pero aquí el detalle es que nadie visitaba este lugar porque no sabes ni siquiera si figura en el mapa, a veces olvidas que perteneces a la nación estadounidense porque te sientes como en una época medieval.

¿Dónde estabas? Cierto, te levantas de tu cama matrimonial y procedes a buscar algo de comer. Atraviesas la habitación y llegas hasta el minibar que funge como refrigerador. Punto en tu contra, porque encontraste tan siquiera un bote de jugo de manzana a casi acabar, unas frutas podridas y leche caducada. Haces una mueca y tomas el jugo de manzana de un trago. Coges una bolsa de plástico que se encontraba colgada en el colgador de sacos, el cual nunca utilizas porque rara vez sales en épocas de frío y bueno, no posees un saco; y con esa misma bolsa agarras la fruta podrida y la caja de leche caducada para echarlas dentro, al diablo el separar la basura porque de cualquier manera al tirarla en el servicio público terminan mezclándola.

Gruñiste con pesadez, esto era lo peor que podía pasarte en días, en semanas quizás. Estabas vestido con un pants bastante holgado, que no dejaba ver la delgadez de tus piernas. Es cómodo piensas y te importaba poco cómo lucir para salir a dirigirte a la única tienda que te vendía cosas para abastecer tu minibar. Vuelves a gruñir porque sabes que tienes que salir de tu casa para ir al pueblo a comprar más cosas. Odias salir, odias tener que vivir a base de comida, odias que la única tienda que está dispuesta a venderte esté un poco lejos de donde vivías.

Ya es bastante tarde y te debates entre ir hoy o al día siguiente, pero ya va siendo el tercer día que no comes nada y sientes que no puedes seguir prolongando la ida a la tienda, mala suerte la tuya que te tocó darte cuenta de eso a estas horas del día. En fin, tomas una sudadera color gris, contrastando con el rojo vino de tus pantalones, te pones unos tenis blancos y tus comunes gafas de sol, los cuales pese a que no haya sol siempre usabas.

Tomas tu billetera y guardas ahí los pocos dólares que tienes ahorrado para abastecerte por el siguiente mes, estás seguro que esa mercancía te durará por lo menos unas dos semanas, pero bueno. Antes de salir de tu hogar, verificas que las ventanas estén cerradas con llave, las cortinas cerradas y todo bajo llave, no querías regresar y haber sido víctima del vandalismo. Todo revisado y bien, sales de ahí para cerrar tu puerta y emprender el camino hacia la tienda.

De tu casa al pueblo son aproximadamente quince minutos caminando, puesto que vives casi en medio del bosque, cerca de un parque. Nunca te ha dado miedo caminar por ahí puesto que nadie está fuera a estas horas del día. La gente de aquí siempre ha sido extraña y realmente no hay vida nocturna, no te asustaría pensar que eres la única alma fuera de su respectiva guarida.

Sobre ti están las copas de los árboles y el gobierno municipal se preocupó mucho por alumbrar el lugar en la noche, porque los faroles brillaban de entre las hojas, de no ser por eso posiblemente estarías caminando en una oscuridad sin fin, aparte de que tendrías que quitarte las gafas y no hay forma de que fueras a hacer eso.

En tu camino, te encuentras una piedrita la cual vas pateando durante todo el trayecto hacia el pueblo, para que en unos, sí, quince minutos, finalmente hayas llegado a la, lo que se le podría llamar, civilización.

Sí, finalmente habías alcanzado el pueblo, faltaban unas cuatro o cinco cuadras más para llegar a la dichosa tienda. Verificas metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de tu sudadera si es que seguía ahí tu cartera y no se había caído durante el camino. Tus nervios se calman al sentirla donde la habías dejado. Crees que podías continuar con relajación, para tu sorpresa también sentiste tu celular en tu bolsillo, olvidaste que lo tenías contigo en tu casa.

Como era de esperarse, no te topaste con ninguna persona en la calle, era demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviese andando a estas horas para cual sea que sea el motivo. Caminaste las cuadras necesarias hasta la tienda, pasando las mismas casas que ya te sabías de memoria, incluso sabes a quiénes les pertenecen esas casas, todos ellos se toman la molestia de esperar a que tú no estés cerca para no salir y poder evitar contactar contigo como de lugar. Romántico, ¿no?

Sientes que tu celular vibra en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, pero no lo checas en el momento porque no lo sientes importante. Llegaste a la tienda finalmente y, por suerte, la encontraste abierta y sorprendentemente vacía. No estabas de humor para encontrarte a alguien ahora y sentir esas miradas de desprecio. Lastimosamente, aún no te acostumbrabas del todo a las mismas, pese que has vivido con ellas por ya casi cuatro años, quizás un poco menos, pero lo has sentido durante una eternidad.

Chasqueas los dientes apenas entras a la tienda, el aire caliente de adentro se siente bien tras semi-congelarte afuera por la brisa helada. A lo que ibas, sí, a abastecerte de lo suficiente para no tener que volver a salir en un mes aproximadamente. Tras tomar un carrito de compras te diriges al pasillo de los jugos y tomas unos seis galones de jugo de manzana, no es exageración, es lo que en realidad bebes en este mes. Vas al pasillo de los cereales y tomas unas dos cajas de cereales económicos sabor miel, no son tus favoritos pero eso te soluciona la vida cuando tienes hambre, además de que son estúpidamente baratos. Tras tomar eso, vas al obligatorio pasillo de frutas y verduras para tomar unos cuantos plátanos, manzanas y uvas, las únicas frutas que te concibes comiendo en este mes. Será suficiente.

Bueno, tomas hot cakes instantáneos, algunas carnes frías, pan y demás cosas que no podían faltar en tu casa para alimentarte, tomas la suficiente cantidad que, tras meses de realizar la misma rutina, ya sabías que sería la necesaria y no sobraría ni faltaría, excepto por quizás las frutas, que te da paja a veces el comerlas.

El celular vibra de nuevo, pero no querías detenerte a revisarlo, querías llegar a casa primero, querías irte de aquí lo más pronto posible.

—Buenas, señor. —saludas al llegar a la caja para pasar todas tus compras.

—Sería bueno que compres lo suficiente para tres meses si puedes, niño. —te dice el muy amable hombre mientras pasa todos los productos que habías cogido y, oh no, volvió a aplastar el pan.

—No me alcanza para tres meses, si no lo haría. —le dices, tratando de no sonar grosero, pero siempre te salía esa pesadez cada que tenías que hablar con estas personas.

—Qué mal, el tener que verme obligado a atender gente como tú es un horror. —te dice, tú pagas el total mostrado en la máquina, te dan tu cambio y te vas con tus bolsas a cuestas.

El pueblo es tan pequeño que todos tienen la desdicha de conocerse, saber qué es de la vida de cada uno, es tan pequeño que puede uno decir que ha visto a cada uno de los habitantes, todos para uno.

Y todos contra ti.

Comienza tu recorrido de nuevo a casa y, por suerte, lo sientes más rápido que la ida a la tienda. Sin darte cuenta, te encontrabas ya en el bosque camino a tu casa. Oh, ese camino del terror al cual ya estabas acostumbrado y siempre, siempre sin excepción alguna, venías cargando un gran peso, no sabes cómo lo has hecho todos estos años.

Estás frente a tu casa y tiras las bolsas al suelo. Buscas la llave de tu casa y abres. Vuelves a guardar la llave y pateas las bolsas hacia adentro para después entrar tú y cerrar nuevamente con llave.

Todo intacto, es buena señal.

Tras guardar todas las cosas., recordaste que habías dejado un pendiente en la tienda y, bueno…

Tu celular vibra en el bolsillo de tu pants que utilizas para dormir. Arqueas una ceja y lo desbloqueas para mirar qué es lo que había causado la vibración. Es obvio que es notificación de alguna red que seguías, precisamente la de tu blog.

Sin siquiera leer la respuesta, te imaginas que puede ser un chico pidiéndote ayuda para salir del clóset, le dirías lo que le dices a todos los que has aconsejado, la mayoría de ellos han salido muy bien y los otros aún así jamás habían decidido a confesar su orientación sexual.

Nunca respondes públicamente, sigues su nombre de usuario y le mandas un mensaje privado.

TG: claro es por eso que estoy aquí  
>TG: agregame en pesterchum tal parece que lo usas<br>TG: con este chumhandle  
>TG: turntechGodhead<p>

Tras enviar eso, esperas pacientemente la respuesta. Abres Pesterchum esperando alguna notificación.

Miras todos tus contactos, todos ellos fueron alguna vez chicos a los que le diste consejo. La gente entra a tu blog "Take me to Church" en busca de ayuda para salir del clóset, para iniciar una vida de aceptación, y, vamos, estos chicos no necesitaban consejos, necesitaban platicarle a alguien que obviamente no los juzgaría acerca de su condición, tú en su misma condición no podías juzgarlos.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes 19 años y diriges un blog dedicado a la homosexualidad y aquellos que tienen difícil su situación, en él ayudas a aquellos que no quieren aceptar su sexualidad y les das consejos para que todo salga bien en su situación. Sí, y ahora estabas a punto de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, aconsejando cosas que no funcionan en tu caso.

Una notificación de amistad, apenas la viste aceptaste enseguida.

Un segundo… ¿ectoBiologist? ¿pero qué clase de chumhandle era ese?, ¿con qué clase de nerd te estabas topando?

EB: muchas graaacias por atender mi llamado señor extraño :B

Emoticones, ¿es en serio?

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha comenzado a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 20:34 –**

EB: soy John egbert es un gusto  
>EB: bueno, comenzare desde un principio para que pueda entenderme.<br>EB: porque por alla no dije todo lo que tenía que decir, usted sabe que el que la gente se entere de los problemas de uno precisamente no es algo deseable en nuestra sociedad.  
>EB: aunque bueno, yo no debería hablar de eso.<br>EB: sabe, no sé si usted conozca gente homofóbica.

Oh sí, conoces tooooodo un pueblo entero.

EB: como dije antes yo sí y algunos de ellos son mis vecinos, no creo que tenga nada de malo ser gay pero…  
>EB: ¿qué si le dicen a mi papá?<br>EB: ¿qué pasa si es que me hacen bullying?

Hm, como lo pensaste en un principio, sabías que se trataba de lo mismo. Inseguridad con la propia sexualidad, comunidad homofóbica, padre propiamente homofóbico, son cosas con las que te ha tocado lidiar, aunque más de una vez has sabido cómo ayudar a estas personas con esa situación. No siempre saldría bien, pero la mayoría de las veces, gracias a lo que sea que haya allá arriba, lo ha sido.

TG: hey hey calma hombre  
>TG: primero que nada deja de hablar asi<br>TG: no soy un usted  
>TG: y hey John<br>TG: dime dave

Te presentaste, has perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo has hecho con gente en el pasado, en este mismo medio o por el skype que ya no usas muy a menudo.

TG: conozco tu problema muy bien  
>TG: la gente homofobica son un dolor en el culo<p>

Te detienes ahí un momento, comenzarías a divagar si seguías. Gente homofóbica, oh, claro que conocías muchísima de esas, es incluso una pregunta estúpida.

TG: entonces me diras la historia completa o esto es todo

No quieres sonar tan grosero, pero es que no puedes evitar ser tú, el hablar tras la pantalla de un computador, celular, etcétera te permite ser tú de una forma que no te crea problemas, pero al mismo tiempo sabes que debes ser un poco más amable, es un chico desesperado después de todo.

TG: lo siento  
>TG: dejame explicarlo<br>TG: a veces necesito saber la historia completa tipo desde el inicio asi puedo imaginar un trasfondo  
>TG: y evitar asumir cosas<p>

Enviaste y esperaste con paciencia, te contó bastante a decir verdad, pero mientras más detalle haya de su historia, es más fácil para ti imaginar un ambiente en el que se desenvuelve y poder ayudarlo con más exactitud.

Sientes que la conversación pudo haber ido muy rápido, lo sientes porque este chico John se tardó más de lo normal en responder, hasta crees que pudo haber ido a alguna otra parte y dejarte hablando, pero pronto esas suposiciones serán negadas cuando recibas otros mensajes suyo. Fijas tu mirada a la pantalla de tu celular y lees.

EB: entiendo, entiendo.  
>EB: uhm, bueno, primero que nada necesitas saber que vivo en un pueblo… un poco complicado.<br>EB: la homosexualidad es algo así como un crimen grave.  
>EB: y me asusta pensar que cada vez que salgo, la gente descubrirá que soy gay.<br>EB: poooorque pues, puede resultar extraño, pero la gente en mi pueblo son como perros, siempre buscando un hueso para comer.

Es la típica historia, crees, aunque te llama la atención la manera en que describió su hogar: "pueblo complicado, donde la homosexualidad es un crimen grave", tú sabes que los adolescentes podrían tender a exagerar las cosas, pero de alguna u otra manera te sigue llamando la atención esa forma de referirse a su lugar de origen.

TG: esa es una extraña manera de referirte a la gente de tu pueblo sabes  
>TG: incluso a mi me asusta<p>

Le comentas, interrumpiéndolo de alguna forma, pero querías que se sienta tranquilo, porque con toda la verborrea crees que podría estar algo tenso.

Él continúa, pese a lo que habías comentado.

EB: pero me dan más miedo aun mis vecinos, sabes? ellos pueden ser muy perceptivos :(  
>EB: ¿qué tal si ellos descubren mi secreto?<br>EB: que tal si ellos le dicen a mi padre.  
>TG: tranquilo viejo<br>TG: eso no sucedera  
>EB: eso espero.<br>EB: ¿tu crees que esta mal el estar asustado?

Esa pregunta te hace detenerte un momento de comenzar un palabrerío de cosas inservibles, era momento de que hablases cosas más correctas y menos incoherentes. Este chico parecía preocupado y, pudiera ser que su situación sea un poquito más grave que la de los demás.

TG: ya veo  
>TG: si eso es todo<br>TG: todo lo que puedo decir es

Te detienes ahí, no quieres romperle las esperanzas pero, como pensaste antes, quizás te encuentras a una situación un poco más delicada.

TG: olvídalo  
>TG: entonces estas diciendome que vives en un pueblo donde la homosexualidad es practicamente un crimen<br>TG: cierto  
>TG: entonces mira<br>TG: yo vivo en un lugar donde la homosexualidad es peor crimen incluso que matar a una persona  
>TG: en este lugar no hay leyes sobre la gente que es capaz de asesinar a un homosexual<br>TG: aqui la policia misma ayudaria a los habitantes a cometer sus atrocidades  
>TG: es como un infierno<br>TG: pero a pesar de eso no me he rendido con lo que soy y no lo lamento  
>TG: si olvidas quien eres nunca seras capaz de encontrar tu propia felicidad<br>TG: veras que seras capaz de alcanzar tus sueños

Te lees y no suenas para nada a ti, con el tiempo has sabido identificar que este tipo de palabras siempre animaba a la gente, crees que con el factor lástima eres capaz de relajar a la gente, no crees que haya alguien viviendo en el peor sitio del mundo, el lugar donde tú mismo ahora vives, donde te encuentras solo, pero te dedicas a hacer sentir a muchos otros chicos quienes tienen miedo de aceptar su homosexualidad que no están solos. Te llena en tu autorrealización el darte cuenta de todo esto.

No están solos.

TG: disculpa el discurso  
>TG: pero las cosas asi son<br>TG: quiero que sepas que no estas solo  
>TG: y esta bien tener miedo todos en un principio lo tienen<br>TG: pero no dejes que ese miedo controle tus decisiones

Es un poco cansado escribir en el celular, quizás demasiado, pero crees que con este chico tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentarte a un problema más grande, que este chico es diferente a todos los demás. El miedo es un factor entre todos los chicos con los que has hablado pero, los vecinos y el castigo eran cosas que se te hacían familiares.

EB: ya veo, así que es semejante la situación por acá.  
>EB: pero esta bien, me alegra saber que no estoy solo en este mundo tan grande.<br>EB: muchas gracias por hacerme sentir un poco más tranquilo  
>EB: hum…<p>

Tras decir eso, se tardó más de lo normal en responder, miras la hora y piensas si es que acaso se habrá quedado dormido o algo, pero tus sospechas son refutadas apenas miras de nuevo la ola de texto azul.

EB: perdóname que te deje ahora  
>EB: pero esta mi papa y si es que me ve aqui despierto capaz y me revisa mis cosas.<br>EB: es muy conservador y a veces parece que no confía mucho en lo que hago.  
>EB: dave, te hablo al rato.<br>EB: buenas noches  
>TG: seguro<br>TG: buenas noches

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha dejado de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 21:12 –**

Eso fue lo último que leíste de este chico.

¿Qué harías ahora? Dejaste tu celular por ahí y fuiste a recostarte a tu cama nuevamente, no tenías nada de sueño, pero tampoco tenías algo con lo que distraerte para mantenerte despierto. Te acuestas bocarriba y miras lo que tienes encima. Te quitas las gafas y las dejas en tu mesa de noche junto a la cama.

Tu techo podrido ahí estaba sobre ti, impidiéndote mirar el cielo nocturno. No es que lo deseases ver otra vez, ya había sido suficiente en tu trayecto a la tienda, pero el mirarlo te recordaba en qué miserable situación te encontrabas.

En qué situación miserable John también se encontraba.

* * *

><p>Espero sea de su agrado el capítulo, ¡sígannos leyendo en nuestras demás historias! No dejen de comentar :)<p>

PD; John puede tener mucho miedo así como Dave puede ser señor motivacional (?)


End file.
